Unresolved Tension
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Sam was getting real tired of the tension between his brother and their angel companion. Destiel. OneShot.


_Before I started watching the show and I saw all those tags about Destial, I never thought I'd love it the way I do, but what can I say? It's gorgeous. And I had to include Sammy, coz he's my favorite._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"You turn here," Castiel stated, looking at a road that was coming up on the left.

"No, I don't," Dean Winchester gritted out, his fingers tightening around the wheel of the car to the point that they were icy white.

Yes, you do," Castiel replied, his voice irritatingly even.

"No, I _don't_ ," Dean repeated, shooting an angry look over his shoulder as he pointedly sped up to pass the turn. Castiel let out a huff and a mutter from the back seat and went back to staring stonily ahead. Sam Winchester looked between the two of them, his eyebrows raised so high that it looked as though they were disappearing into those stupid bangs that somehow adorably suited him. Dean's eyes narrowed even moreso as he took the corner at the end of the main road and saw two long lines of traffic going at a crawl. He screeched the Impala to almost a standstill, letting out a harsh breath through pursed lips.

"Should've made the turn," Castiel murmured from the backseat, a smug smile on his mouth as he looked out the window. Dean slammed his hand down on the wheel and spun around to glare at the dark, mussed up haired man.

"You got something to fucking say?!" He snapped out.

"Ooh, no, absolutely not," Castiel placated him, his self-assured smirk still on his face. Dean's mouth was set in a furious line as the car behind them tooted at them to get moving and he turned back around to face forward once more and inch forward.

"Just that maybe if you had _listened_ to me—" Castiel continued, his voice a little louder this time.

"Okay, that's it!" Dean slammed on the breaks of the car so that the angel who refused to wear a seatbelt when flying forward and hit the back of the drivers seat. "You know what, Cas?! I've had just about—"

"Guys!" Sam finally interrupted the bickering, looking between the two of them. "It's just McDonalds! I want to getting my fucking Big Mac and my strawberry sundae today, okay? And I want to get it without World War III breaking out!" Dean and Castiel fixed their angry gazes on him but Sam just stared back at them. "Can we go?" Sam looked pointedly out the front window. Dean went back to looking forward, finally the traffic forward a little more steadily and the car was silent for the rest of the drive to the fast food restaurant. Sam got out of the car quickly, slamming the door shut and waiting for the two others to get out. Dean and Castiel got out stiffly, sending evil eyes across at each other as they closed their doors.

"Don't slam the doors to my car," Dean growled across at Castiel.

"Don't slam the doors to my car," Castiel mimicked back in an immature voice that he probably learnt from Dean.

"You guys need to cut the shit," Sam told them firmly, making a face at the pair of them. "You've got some real...Some real unresolved issues that you guys need to sort out." He scrunched up his nose and waved his hand between. "If you ask me, it's unresolved sexual tension," he informed them before turning on his heel and heading toward front door. Dean and Castiel gave each other long looks before looking away and following after the younger Winchester.

* * *

It had been a long couple of weeks. They had been hunting a pack of vampires that were spread throughout the country, and everyone's patience was running out. They had only just found the last nest yesterday, and before going to bed for the first time in almost forty-eight hours, the men had decided to eat. Unfortunately, everyone was still feeling snippy, and while all three of them were affected, it seemed to be getting to Dean and Cas more than it was to Sam.

Probably because Sam knew he was right.

They were so grumpy at each other because they had been trying to fight this attraction between them. Dean was fighting it because he was a ' _ladies_ man' and Castiel was fighting it because...Well, because he was Cas. Just because he was now on the earth with them and slowly loosing all his 'angel mojo', as Dean called it, doesn't mean that he himself was acting like one of them yet.

Even if he now had experiences alcohol, drugs and porn.

Dean was sitting on one side of the tiny, white table in McDonalds, with Castiel sitting opposite and Sam on the end, between them, looking extreamly uncomfortable. Their orders were brought over, and the pretty girl who managed to pull of the hideous red and yellow uniform gave Dean a long, suggestive smile.

Sam noted the look of disinterest of his brother's face and the flash of annoyance in Castiel's eyes.

He smirked into his burger.

They checked into a tiny, rundown hotel a little after eleven that night, and all of them were feeling completely exhausted—even Castiel. There were two single beds and a couch. Dean immediately claimed the bed closest to the door, tumbling onto it and seeming to fall asleep instantly, despite still being fully clothed. Sam and Castiel exchanged long looks before Cas grumbled under his breath and walked over to the couch, sitting down dejectedly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go for a run," Sam stated, rummaging through his backpack for a sweatshirt. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and there was a grunt from Dean, who clearly wasn't asleep, and just looking completely immobile.

"You're fucking crazy, Sammy," Dean said, his voice muffled by the pillow that he was smushing his face into. Sam just shrugged as he found a jersey and then also slipped his wallet into his back pocket. "Don't be gone too long, yeah?"

"I'm a big boy, Dean," Sam shot back. "I can look after myself." Castiel just looked at the spare bed.

"That means you're on the couch," he concluded, looking rather pleased with himself as he got up and walked over to the bed, which was only about a foot away from the elder Winchester. He tugged off the tan trench coat and dumped it on the floor, along with his shoes, socks, and jacket, so that he was just laying there in pants, his button down shirt and tie. The two left in the room fell quiet as Sam said goodbye over his shoulder and shut the door behind him. Castiel looked over at Dean, but he was still buried in the pillow, his body relaxed onto the mattress.

"Why didn't you take the turn when I told you too?" He asked, his head tilted to the side, gorgeous blue eyes curious. He immediately got a reaction, Dean's whole body tensing and his arms tightening around the pillow his head was resting on.

"Don't even start this crap with me, Cas," he growled out.

"I don't understand why you don't listen to me, though," Castiel argued, but there was an honest hint of hurt to his voice. Dean groaned into his pillow and finally turned to face him.

"You're not going to shut up until you're happy with an answer, are you?" He muttered. Castiel shrugged and then nodded, still staring at the human. "Look, I drive. I decide where we're going. And also, you don't have the first clue about reading a GPS—I remember you taking us in the _opposite_ direction that we needed to go when you were directing me last week, remember?"

"But I knew where to go—"

"Holy shit, Cas!" Dean cried out in exasperation, sitting up on the bed and staring over at him. "It was fucking _McDonalds_! Can we just stop talking about this?"

"But it's not just now, Dean!" Castiel snapped. "Lately, you never listen to me! And I don't know why! Have I done something to upset you? Are you angry with me?!"

"Shit. You're not a girl, Cas," Dean snapped. "And we're not dating."

"I don't understand how that answers my questions," Castiel's nose scrunched up adorably.

"It means you don't ask stupid ass questions like that!" Dean replied. Castiel sighed, pursing his lips and looking the Winchester up and down. Dean hoped that the argument was over, and that Cas wasn't going to pursue it anymore, but then the angel continued... _Again_.

"Is it because you're attracted to me?" He asked innocently, but it triggered a big reaction from Dean.

"What?!" Dean exploded, jumping to his feet so that he was staring down at the angel. "What the fuck makes you think that?!"

"I have heightened senses," Castiel gave a one shouldered shrug, not looking at all put out by Dean's reaction or the way the Winchester looked like he might have an anuresym. "The signs are clear; pupil dilation, increased heart rate, the pheromones—"

" _Pheromones_ —no, never mind," Dean stared down at him for a long moment, before letting out a groan of frustration and stalking toward the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and didn't bother to make sure it had shut before pulling off his jacket and shirt, dumping them in the corner of the room and pulling open the shower curtain. He braced his hands on either side of the vanity and bowed his head, taking in a deep, calming breath.

This conversation would _never_ have taken place if Sammy hadn't gone off for a stupid run.

He rolled his neck slowly, before looking up at the mirror on the wall and then giving out a startled shout when he saw the reflection of a rumbled Castiel behind him.

"'The fuck, Cas?! I thought we had this talk about personal space! Like _multiple_ times!" Dean whipped around to glare at him, strangely feeling down right exposed wearing only his pants and the neck that Sam had given him around his neck.

"I never made the first move because as you are an alpha male, I didn't want you to think that I was trying to make you feel less," Castiel told him, tilting his head to the side, his never ending blue eyes boring into Sam's. Dean felt his breathing quicken as he realized that Cas was still continuing their earlier conversation. "But given we're still at a stale mate, as you humans say, I feel as though it is only right that I take the first step." And then, as if completely natural, Castiel closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Deans so softly, that if he didn't have his eyes wide open in surprise, he wouldn't have been sure if it had actually happened. Despite how confident and self-assured he had sounded only seconds before, there was a look of nervousness on his face.

The gorgeous, messy haired angel with his tie askew, his shirt crinkled and the top few buttons undone and no longer tucked into his pants looked nervous because of him.

Dean swallowed hard...

...And then lunged forward to slide one hand around the back of Cas' head and force it against his, his lips attacking the other males. Castiel responded instantly, returning the force of the kiss, but not trying to lead or set the pace, seemingly happy to let Dean decide that for them. The door was still partially closed, and as Dean walked Castiel backwards and he bumped it, the door swung the rest of the way shut, and Dean pushed Cas up against it. He was lost in the kiss, more than he had ever been with any girl, and as his tongue twined together with Castiel's and his fingers tightened in his hair, a moan came from deep inside his throat, embarrassingly loud. Cas didn't seem to care; in fact, it seemed to just spur him on more, his hands dropped from where they had found purchase on his shoulders and trailing down Dean's biceps, scratching lightly at the hardened muscles and tracing the curves down his arms.

Dean bit down hard on Cas' lower lip as the angels hands moved from his arms to his torso, dripping down over his abdominal muscles and then gripping his hips and jerking them forward. As their groins collided both of them let out broken sighs of gratification. Their lips were bumped apart for a second as they grinded their hips together, their straining cocks brushing together over and over again. When their mouths found each other again, it was sloppy and full of teeth and tongue, and Dean's hands moved from Cas' head to rip at his clothes.

The tie fell to the ground first, then followed by his shirt. Without even thinking about the final step he was taking, he found the button on Castiel's pants and undone it, quickly followed by the zipper and then dropping them to the ground to join the rest of his clothes. Now only in his briefs, Cas let out a shiver as Dean's hands danced lightly over the base of his back. Dean liked that reaction, and did it again, brushing whisper soft against his hips and then his stomach, and the reactions didn't stop. Finally, Dean's fingers wrapped around the elastic of the briefs and pulled them down his hand closing around Cas' cock and moving it up and down.

"Dean!" Cas gasped out, his mouth falling open and completely forgetting how to respond to the hunters kisses. Dean smirked at the response he got, pumping his hand up and down and never taking his eyes off Cas, who was now leaning his head back against the door, eyes squeezed shut and pants coming from those luscious lips.

"Don't you dare finish now, Cas," Dean hissed out at him as his thumb gathered the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of Castiel's cock and slid it down the head. Castiel let out a noise that sounded something like a cross between a whimper and a protesting moan, but he forced his eyes open to look at Dean. His gaze went down to where Dean was touching him, and Dean could see the shaky breath he breathed in as he watched the hunter hold him and move his hand. Then his eyes flickered over to Dean's pants and he reached out to fiddle with the button and zipper there, letting them fall in a puddle at Dean's feet, quickly followed by his briefs, and then Cas' hand was enclosed around Dean's own cock, and he was pumping it in time to Dean's movement. "Fuck..." Dean grunted out, his movements faulting as Cas reached his other hand around to cup his sac and roll it between his fingers. He leaned forward, burying his head in the curve of Castiel's neck.

Castiel couldn't stop his smile as he felt his human shuddering against him, Dean's hands scrabbling at his shoulders to keep himself from exploding right then and there. The dirty blonde haired man had stopped jerking off Castiel, focusing completely on the way that Cas was making him feel.

"Do you have any lube?" Castiel murmured, turning his head slightly so that his words fell against Dean's neck. Dean grunted in reply, shaking his head shortly.

"Can't you just...Magic some up?" Dean half joked.

"I don't just 'magic' things up," Castiel rolled his eyes, and his movements hesitated. "I can bring things to me if I know where they are, but I can't just conjure things up, Dean."

"Too much talking," Dean muttered, lifting his head and grasping Cas' face between his hands and bringing him roughly against his own mouth again. They kissed for what felt like hours, their tongues and mouths canting in sync, thrusting their hips against each others so that their cocks had friction. Castiel's hands gripped Dean's hips, pulling him harder against his pale body, his finger digging into the apples of Dean's ass. One of his hands moved around so that his fingers were brushing down his crack, and Dean's movements became erratic.

Dean reached down to grip Cas' cock, pumping him fast to match how quickly he was pounding his hips against Cas' thigh. He had already been so close to coming from Castiel's earlier ministrations, that when Castiel's finger dipped between the crack of Dean's ass and probed at the tight hole of his ass, he let out a loud, gutteral moan as his cum splashed out across Castiel's leg. His grip of Castiel's cock faltered for a second as his body quivered from the orgasm, but then he worked Cas until the angel was spilling over his fingers and down the palm of his hand.

The two men stood there, breathing heavily against each other and not saying anything. Dean swallowed hard after a couple of minutes before pulling away and looking down at Cas, before his eyes widened in horror.

"Sam's going to be back!" He gasped out.

"Anything to avoid talking about, well, _anything_ ," Castiel muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"No, that's not—"

"So, you _do_ want to talk about it?" Castiel raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. Dean made a face and stepped back.

"Nope," he stated.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Cas asked tentatively.

"Yes!" Dean fired back without even thinking twice, and then his cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Dean confirmed, looking down at the floor to hide his reddened face. Silence fell before Castiel stepped closer, reaching out a hand to touch Dean's forearm. Dean looked up at him, taking Cas' messed up appearance and warm smile. He swallowed shakily before reaching forward to press a quick kiss to Castiel's mouth. "Seriously, though," he said as he pulled back. "We should get dressed before Sam gets back." The two men broke apart, looking for their clothes and towels to wipe themselves down.

Two rooms over, Sam was fast asleep in the single room he had rented, a contented look on his face.

 _Let me know what you think!_


End file.
